


Remember your pills, darling

by timexturner



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, loki the tv series
Genre: Cute, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, tom speaking french, us trying to speak French
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timexturner/pseuds/timexturner
Summary: This story is based around Tom's Chinese commercial he did. It made me want to add more to the story.





	Remember your pills, darling

I yawned as I woke up. It was like any other day. I got up and realized I was naked from my husband and my little romp last night. I went into the bathroom and grabbed a robe. I washed my face, brushed my hair and then walked down the stairs. 

" heyyy" I was greeted by my husband, Tom, making me an English breakfast. I giggled 

" hey yourself" I said back to him. This made him chuckle a bit 

" had a few minutes before I had to leave so, I thought I'd make us both breakfast. Come on." Tom smiled and sat both our plates down on the table. I smiled and took a seat. " look I know I have to be away shooting for my Loki series soon so I thought I'd be as extra nice to you as possible." Tom explained to me. 

" can you please tell me what it's about at least?" I begged him. 

" nope, you'll just have to wait and see like the rest of the world" tom said to me in a joking voice. 

" but Tommyyy!" I whined. Tom then gave me a stern stare. 

" don't you but Tommy me, little miss. You know what'll happen if you keep it up" Tom warned. I pouted as Tom went to the pie safe. 

" I don't understand why I can't go with you" I said confused as to why I couldn't go. Tom smirked as he came back with my pill box. 

" because I know what you're like on social media, little girl. You go with me and the whole world will know what the show is about before we even start shooting." Tom said as he sat my pill box on the table. 

" you have a point, Tommy" I said as Tom then chuckled kissing my forehead. 

" of course I have a point, darling. Daddy's always right" he explained to me. I giggled " now souviens-toi de tes pilules, chérie" he said in French as he pointed to my pills. I would have been lying if I said it didn't turn me on to here my husband speak different languages. I looked down at them. 

" you know I can't resist you when you talk in different languages." I said " but Oui papa I will" Tom shook his head chucking as I said yes, daddy in a very bad French accent. 

" you are adorable" Tom said smiling kissing me again. "That's not how you pronounce it at all, love." 

I giggled " well don't tempt me then!" Tom chuckled at this as he looked at his watch. 

" oh sh-" Tom stopped and looked at me knowing I didn't like curse words in the house " oh shoot, I gotta go, darling, it'll only be a week then I'll come back and make it up to you, okay?" Tom said as he got his jacket. I got up and followed him. Tom looked out the window noticing it was a little bit rainy. He then Turned to me. I noticed his jacket was a little askew. I started fixing it. " heh, thank you, darling. Now I know it's gonna be a little rainy this week, and I know how you feel about storms so if you get scared just listen to that mix tape I made you, okay?" I smiled and nodded. Tom had made me a mix tape of his voice just to make me feel safe when I was scared. " and if the storms get really bad, Bobbi'll protect you, won't you, girl?" 

Bobbi, our dog, barked as she heard her name. " yeah you will, good girl" Tom then noticed my cheeks a little bit red from embarrassment " sorry, I know how those two words make you feel." He chuckled kissing me one last time. Tom grabbed and umbrella and waved to me as he left. 

I saw Bobbi walk over to me and sit next to me. " yeah, I miss him already as well."

**Author's Note:**

> I am afraid of storms in real life, but feel free to put in your own fears if mine is too specific.


End file.
